Paper Moon
by Moon Princess016
Summary: Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy, the school containing the only haunted music room in Texas. I guess I should know, cause I'm one of the people who's haunting it. So they question is, who's the other? Wouldn't we all love to know! One-shot


**HEY EVERYONE! I'M BACK!... Yeah, I know I'm suposed to be editing my other story... but it's been really hard around the house lately and I PORMISE I'm gonna restart it soon.**

**Anyways, this story is in honor of the New Year and getting back on track on Fanfiction. Sad to say that I can't take credit for the idea cause it was my cousin who thought it upand helped me with the lyrics. We actually dueted this on the piano before so I took how we sang it together for how maka sings it :D**

**Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy, more commonly known as the DWMA. It stands as a defense against the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity into the very depths of fear and madness. The demons known as Kishin, and their eternal hunger for destruction. To ensure that the Kishin never regain their hold on this world, this Academy was founded by the Grim Reaper, Death himself."<p>

"What's the rumor going around about the haunted music room?"

"Lately, everyone at the academy, including Lord Death himself, have been noticing some strange events occurring through the crowded halls of the DWMA. The most famous one, of course, is the haunted, eerie music that drifts through the halls just after the students leave. Of course, the sound has been located into music room Paper Moon, but no one has come close to stopping the sound. The door is locked when the professor leaves right after last bell, and stays that way all throughout the night. There are no other ways to enter the room except that door yet every afternoon, music seeps through the cracks and sends its dark tunes throughout the halls. If you stay long enough today after school, you might hear it. But then again, it barely ever plays on Fridays..."

Smirking, I peer up from my interesting novel as a small group of new students listening to the welcome speech from a brown haired, 1-star sword Meister turn the corner. The brunet (_Andy... was that her name? _I can't exactly remember it) clears her throat before stopping in front of the main doors and continuing her small speech:

"Anyways," the girl says in a crystal-clear voice, "The bell has already rung concluding classes for today so you are all free to explore or go home. I'm so sorry for the late welcoming, but I had a important exam in Professor Stein's class today that I couldn't miss. I do hope you enjoy your education here at the DWMA." With that, the small cluster disperses through the doors, whispering about the rumors and the classes they had experienced today. Andy (_or was it Annie_) starts after them, only to hesitate slightly as she passes me.

"You should really head home." The girl says in a quiet voice. "There are no dark performances today, am I right Maka Albarn, One-Star Scythe Meister." I stare at the girl. Her mouth twitches into a smirk while the mysterious glint in her eyes shimmers like she knows something. Something I know. _But she couldn't know... right? No... there's no way..._

Forcing a polite smile, I slam my book shut, sighing slightly cause I just happened to be at a good part, before staring just as confidently back at the older Meister. "Of course, no one ever plays music on Friday. Right, um-"

"**Anna!**" Down the hall, a shaggy black haired boy sprints towards us and slides into position right next to his partner. Catching his breath, he continued to speak to her. "Mission in Boston. Something about a Kishin egg in an anime convention."

"Ugh, Dan!" Anna complains, seemingly annoyed by some former memory, "Not another Ganondork trying to eat Princess Zelda's soul again. That was worse than that evil human in Texas that wouldn't stop singing about 'The Start of Something New."

"Oh relax, Princess." Dan said in a sly voice. "You just don't want to cosplay as Link again. I'm thinking Kingdom Hearts themed disguise this time... Sora and Kairi maybe? I've heard the evil human cosplayer is Riku."

"Oh you know me so well." The girl smiles before kissing her partner/boyfriend fondly on the cheek. Soon, she is being dragged outside into the setting sun. "Oh, and Maka." Anna calls as she stops on the edge of the glaring light. "Good luck with the music of your Soul."

Confused, I stare back at the empty archway. _Sometimes, I think she knows more than I do. Got to be more careful around her; she's very perceptive. _Sighing, I lean once again against the cold stone wall. Soul had ditched me, **again**, saying he had stuff to do but he'd be home for dinner. That "stuff" probably included some pointless game of basketball with Black*Star, which meant I had some time to work on my latest project.

A few minutes later, I find myself entering my beloved school library. Usually, I would engross myself in many different genres of books while curled up in a corner of the library. But now-a-days, I had come here to work on one of my two projects before working on my second.

In the back corner of the library, hidden by the shelves of Manga books, there's a overly large portrait of some unknown Meister that apparently had something to do with the funding for the books gathered in the library. Now ignored by many students, the area served as the perfect place to hide away, or to escape the library as one may say in literal terms. Waving hi to the librarian, I calmly walk behind the brightly colored shelves of Japanese writing before pulling on the candle next to the portrait.

Many kids think I'm kidding when I says I escape the library when I'm over here. But I'm a book worm, therefore the students just believe I'm engrossing myself in another history book. No one knows that I'm telling the truth when I say I actually leave the library, but only I (I think) know it's through the secret passage behind the portrait on the wall.

I could laugh easily every time I hear the rumor about the mysterious locked music room with the evenly mysterious music. The students don't need to remind me what happens on Mondays and Wednesdays, cause I'm one of the people playing those melodies. Don't ask me who the other is, I'm as clueless as any other student, well except, maybe, Anna. I've never stayed long enough to listen to the other player, though many say it's a pianists. Tuesdays and Thursdays, the days where the pianist plays, are the days when I have to special training with just Black*Star and Kid.

Pulling myself into the blackened hole behind the portrait, I quietly shut the canvas door once more leaving me with only the light from the cracked stone. No one really realizes this passage runs between twelve sets of classrooms, included Stein's and runs all the way parallel to the hallways to just behind the music poster in the locked music room. It's the perfect passage, which I came upon by accident when I hit the candle after getting frustrated with a music book. Finding the music room as the perfect opportunity to better understand music. I began practicing in there with the guitar that I got from Soul from my last birthday. I didn't have the heart to just let the instrument go to waste anyways after Soul seemed really happy about giving it to me.

I'm nearing the end of the passage when I hear the strange notes first begin in a soft, but scary lullaby. No, the music changes to the pounding of notes, piano notes to be exact. The tune sounds familiar, almost like I had heard something like that before. That's when the first verse hit. It's spooking. It's reassuring. It's the song I had recently been playing and perfecting.

My normal stride turns into a jog. _I know that song! _Yes I had been strumming it on my guitar for a month straight, but I didn't create it. Sadly, I don't have the creativity or the smarts in that subject to create such a masterpiece. But I know someone who does. _That someone is amazing,_ I can see the soft candlelight forming around the edges of the poster that create the end to my journey. _And smart,_ My jog is now a run. _Loyal and brave,_ Only a hundred meters left. _Good looking too..._ My full out sprint just isn't fast enough. _What the heck, I could say I admired him..._ A few feet more... _Admired him? I was madly in love with him!_ My heart races as I reach to tear the poster from the wall. _And he's just about the coolest guy I know._ The poster flies from the wall as I jump down into the black walled music room. The melody ceases from the black ebony grand piano as I find myself staring at a pair of blood red eyes.

"Soul" My voice is barely a whisper as I acknowledge that the truth is that my silver haired is the other half of the mysterious melody that haunts the school. Like Meister like weapon I guess.

"M-Maka?" Soul seems as shocked as I am. His eyes grow into hug puddle of blood and he realizes what I had just a moment ago. "You're-"

"As you are too-"

"The musician of music room Paper Moon." We finish together. Soul wipes his sweaty hands on his tan pants before adjusting the leather jacket that he has seemed to sport more and more lately before continuing. "I guess the cat's out of the bag."

"Same here." An awkward silent ensues as Soul keeps changing his gaze from me, to his music, back to me, and the guitar that leans in the corner by some drapes.

"I guess you've been using my present lately." He said emotionless.

"I wanted to surprise you." I said blushing, before noticing the scattered notes on the piano. "I thought you didn't like to play piano?"

Soul shrugs. "I had to... revise some things."

"Like our song?" Soul's eye's widen as he realizes I had heard most of his song from before. "The one you played for me before we became partners?"

It's Soul's turn to blush this time. "Yeah... I felt like it needed a bit of fine tuning in places on the intro and some other spaces." He gushes out before mumbling something about a two part piece into his music sheets as he hides his face behind the piano.

"Well, maybe I can help." Peeking up, Soul express a confused look as I grab the guitar. It's a blood red electric guitar with a hand drawn skull of Lord Death plastered near where the plug goes into it. Swinging the black skull infested strap over my head, I strum the first couple of notes of "our" song's first verse. Soul look changes to a surprised one as I restart myself a bar behind the notes I had previously strummed. Soon, I find myself lost in the song that had been one of my project for the last month. And soon, I'm joining into the dark harmony with words:

_I'm Falling  
>Down Into My Shadow<br>iki wo hisomete  
>matteiru Deadly Night<br>Don't Scary  
>majou ga egaita<br>kaboja no basha mo  
>sono me ni utsuseru kara<br>See you in your dreams Yeah Baby  
>kowai yume datoshitemo<em>

I look up to see Soul as white as a ghost we once fought. "Maka.." I hear him gasp before he's down behind his paper scribbling notes and words down onto paper. Glancing up, I see his pointy teeth had formed a smile while behind the papers. "Maka, do you have the lyrics written down?"

"Yeah-" I state, reaching deep into my pocket to pull out the full lyric sheet. Besides working on getting the notes down for the song, I've also been writing lyrics to them in Japanese while I've been in the library before I practice. (**A/N:** Maka is half-Japanese if you didn't know)

Giving it to him, I see him start scribbling more notes down on even more papers that seem to appear out of no where just like the books I use for Maka-Chops. Curious, I find myself dodging paper wads and dead pens as I make my way over to Soul's work. Notes are scribbled and crossed out on already printed blank music bars.

"Ya know Soul," I say in a devious voice to mach his smile. "It's not cool to leave your partner in the dark like this." Glancing back at me, a smile widening on his face, he hands me a paper of music notes and lyrics.

"Then don't be in the dark Maka." He says casually, "Let this help you find your way through the black blood again." And with that, he starts playing the dark tune that I heard earlier when I was in the passageway. (**A/N:** It's the opening notes to Paper Moon is you haven't figured it out). A few bars later, I join in with a different yet harmonious tune. The two different sounds weave together forming the perfect combination and filling what had been missing from the song. Soul nods to me, and I take a breath to sing the lyrics. I see Soul had underlined some of them which probably means to only sing those ones.

(**A/N:** _Maka singing_, **Soul singing**, **b**_o_**t**_h_** s**_i_**n**_g_**i**_n_**g **a**t **_t_**h**_e_** s**_a_**m**_e_** t**_i_**m**_e i_**n**_ s_**a**_m_**e**_ l_**a**_n_**g**_u_**a**_g_**e**, **Soul sings in English **/ _While Maka sings in Japanese_)

_I'm Falling  
>Down Into My Shadow<br>iki wo hisomete  
>matteiru <em>

**D**_e_**a**_d_**l**y** N**i**g**h**t **

I look over at Soul who smiles at me reassuringly before he continues the next note with me.

**S**o** S**c**a**r**y** _  
><em>**but you can't give into this  
>Fear of pumpkin carriages<br>****'Cause all the witches see it in your eyes**/ _sono me ni utsuseru kara_  
><strong>See you in your dreams, <strong>**y**_e_**a**_h_**, b**_a_**b**_y_  
><em>kowai yume datoshitemo<em>

**F**_a_**i**r**y b**_l_**u**_e_  
><strong>It is only for you<strong> / _kimi no tame ni_  
><em>hoshi wo kudaki<br>kazaritsuketa  
><em>**B**_l_**a**_c_**k **_P_**a**_p_**e**_r_** M**_o_**o**_n_  
><strong>If you really put your faith in me<br>When you're lost, here I am**  
><strong>"F<strong>_o_**r**e**v**_e_**r" **_W_**i**_t_**h **_y_**o**_u_**r **_s_**o**_u_**l** _  
><em>**Waiting here above you patiently,  
><strong>**Just like the shining moon**/ _tsuki no youni_

Soul finishes the last couple of notes on the piano as I stand there, shocked at what we had just done. Slowly, I felt the blush rising to my face as the notes died into the air. A harsh silence soon followed as Soul hid behind the piano once again, scribbling new notes onto parts and humming their tune over and over.

Finally, Soul looks up genuinely happy with himself. "That was perfect." He says, staring at me with a new glint in his eyes. The next thing I know, he's pulling me into a tight hug.

Blush creeps onto my face even more. "S-Soul?" Pulling back a bit, Soul blushes himself, realizing what he just did. We stand like this for a few seconds, mimicking the position we were in back when I first danced with him back in the Black Room. I can almost feel the light material of his suit in my hands again and that swishy dress dancing around my legs every time Soul lead me in a certain step. I lean my face towards Soul so our foreheads are only an inch apart.

"Soul," He looks at me, his mouth forming a toothy smile like when we first decided to use the black blood. "I'll always be here with you."

"Forever, and always." And with that, Soul locks his lips onto mine. _Finally! _Pulling back, Soul mutters the words I've been dying to here: "I love you."

"I love you too." I respond, giving him a light kiss on the lips. It's like heaven on Earth, except our heaven just happens to be in a creepy music room. Be hey, it's perfect!

I'm the one to pull back this time. "So," he starts, pushing our foreheads together. "What should we name our song."

Smirking, I answer, "Paper Moon!" before pulling him back into a kiss as we dance around Music Room called Paper Moon.

**So, your probably wondering what happened to Anna and Dan**

**Outside the music Room, Normal POV**

"Move over, Anna! Your hogging the crack." Crammed into the secret passage behind the poster stood a partner pair. A small girl'ss her eye is crammed against the crack to the poster, using a spiky haired boy to support her so she wouldn't fall through the poster.

"Oh please, Dan!" The girl complains, straightening up to smooth out her pink zippered mini dress. "You already saw them kiss already. She pouts before kissing the boy full on the lips. "Now come on Keyblade master, we have a Kishin, preferably Riku, to kill."

"Then let us be off princess." Dan says, who happened to cosplaying as Sora. "We have to save Boston from the heartless." The two begin to work their way down the hall, arm and arm.

"So how come you don't duet with me? Hmmm? **Hmmm?**" The boy chuckles at the girls statement before sweeping his princess into another kiss. "

"I did, remember? When we met at that Kishin attack in middle school."

"Oh yeah!" The girl said, remembering the memory fondly! "You played me Simple and Clean after that on the keyboard while I played on that ukulele that I hit the Kishin with before you saved me from him.

He nods, "So Princess. Are you ready?"asks Dan.

"Of course! I'm with you." And the couple walks off leaving the other one to kiss in their own company.

* * *

><p><strong>Done, Done, AND Done! I still can't believe this took me 5 hours to write :D<strong>

**Anywho, time for notes!**

**-Anna (who I also sometimes call Andy) is my OC who basically represents me in all my stories and drawings. **

**-Okay, I have to admit, I really wanted to add all the Legend of Zelda and Kingdom Heart comments in there based on previous experiances I had with my cousin. Yes, he did make me dress up as Link once when I was visiting him and we ran wtih his friends around on a quest to beat Ganondorf (who I love to call Ganondork or Ganondwalf). Yes, I'm sorry Kingdom Heart fans, I hate Riku. He's annoying, emo, and really gets in the way of everyone all the time. Oh, and yes, me and my cousin did once duet to Simple and Clean on the piano like we did to Paper Moon. I might actually write a fanfiction about it!**

**-Maka and Soul are destined to be with each other. I decided this takes place after the last episode of the Anime. I was gonna do the Manga but I thought you guys would know the Anime a bit better and it has a clearer time than in the Manga cause there are a ton of events happening at once.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did and don't forget:**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
